sveaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Artisan
Artisan is a simulated-time (ST) (multi-turn-based) role-playing video game in the Svea series, currently in development. It is a spin-off of Artifice. Premise * The player character is a deity-Mon that has lost their divinity. They are forced to take the form of other Mons, known in-game as shapes, until they have regained their true powers. * When in towns or interacting with NPCs, the player character takes the shape of a generic/random human. Gameplay * Mons cannot evolve or change forms. Capture * When the first Mon of a species has been defeated, the player acquires their shape to be used in battle, limited to 1 per species. * When the shape of Mon has not yet been captured, their encounter rate is woefully low. * Their initial capture is intended to be through a boss, sidequest, or a unique encounter. * They may still appear however, and is more likely to do so the more fights the player gets into in that area. * After their capture, their encounter uses a different rate that is much higher. Stat grades * Stat grades affect a unit's efficiency. * Stat grades may be increased if there are enough points available for allocation; more points are made available if other stat grades are lowered below neutral. * Current maximums exist for each stat grade, that can be increased by defeating units of the same species that has a higher grade in said stat. ** This is known as species variation, where each unit of a species has randomized stat grades and abilitites, to be acquired by the one usable by the player to improve them. Stat rubbers * Stat rubbers changes affect a unit's efficiency. Bonus * Abilities that achieve their bonuses receive additional effects/potency, as well as fill the Support/Sabotage bars and the user's Hyper. * Abilities that are colored achieve their bonuses when used on their corresponding tiles. * Abilities that are colorless achieve their bonuses when certain special conditions are fulfilled. Mons Natures Example Party |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |- |style="vertical-align:top;width:120px;height:10px;background:hsla(120,30%,90%,1.0);border:1px solid black;border-radius:5px;"| |style="vertical-align:top;width:120px;height:10px;background:hsla(060,30%,90%,1.0);border:1px solid black;border-radius:5px;"| |style="vertical-align:top;width:120px;height:10px;background:hsla(000,30%,90%,1.0);border:1px solid black;border-radius:5px;"| |style="vertical-align:top;width:120px;height:10px;background:hsla(000,70%,90%,1.0);border:1px solid black;border-radius:5px;"| |style="vertical-align:top;width:120px;height:10px;background:hsla(060,70%,90%,1.0);border:1px solid black;border-radius:5px;"| |style="vertical-align:top;width:120px;height:10px;background:hsla(120,70%,90%,1.0);border:1px solid black;border-radius:5px;"| |- |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |- |style="vertical-align:top;width:120px;height:10px;background:hsla(120,30%,90%,1.0);border:1px solid black;border-radius:5px;"| |style="vertical-align:top;width:120px;height:10px;background:hsla(060,30%,90%,1.0);border:1px solid black;border-radius:5px;"| |style="vertical-align:top;width:120px;height:10px;background:hsla(000,30%,90%,1.0);border:1px solid black;border-radius:5px;"| |style="vertical-align:top;width:120px;height:10px;background:hsla(000,70%,90%,1.0);border:1px solid black;border-radius:5px;"| |style="vertical-align:top;width:120px;height:10px;background:hsla(060,70%,90%,1.0);border:1px solid black;border-radius:5px;"| |style="vertical-align:top;width:120px;height:10px;background:hsla(120,70%,90%,1.0);border:1px solid black;border-radius:5px;"| |- |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |} Log Beep uses Spin to Win! Ulve loses 1 health!Health: 99 Jinkx loses 2 health!Health: 98 Jinkx charges! Bleek uses Top-Up! Ulve regains 1 health!Health: 100 Ulve gains 10 decaying regen!Decaying regen: 10 Robinroot uses Big Snipe! Bleek loses 10 health!Health: 90 Jinkx has fully charged Pillar of Fire! Turped loses 40 health!Health: 60 Turped uses Smackdown! Ulve loses 20 health!Health: 80 Beep uses a Support⁄Sabotage: Eclipse! Bleek uses its Hyper: Unending Nightmare! Turped loses 20 health!Health: 50 Turped is inflicted with 60 healblock!Healblock: 60 Pending / Debate Alternative 1: Speed affects the amount of Time Points (TP) regained per "tick" * Each "tick", units regain TP proportionate to their Speed stat. * If a unit gains a turn however, units only gain TP to that point, i.e. multiplied with whatever (below-1) the unit needed to gain that turn. * "Ticks" spent correlate to how cooldowns deplete, not the Speed stat or TP gained. A fast unit may gain several turns with their abilities slowly going down from cooldown, which is why having several abilities available becomes important. A slow unit on the other hand will have their cooldowns matter less, since more time has been spent until they may act again. * Each "card" display the TP debt they have, in the form of a digital clock face. A unit who may act has a time of 00:00 on display, and when they highlight an ability the ability's TP cost will reflect that. What will be concerning is how this time is displayed; while time point debt is easy to display, each unit's time will not be equivalent as they will deplete at different speeds. One could multiply each TPd display with their Speed stat, but that would be padding and not truly a solution. Alternative 2: Speed affects the Time Points cost of abilities used * Each "tick", units regain a set amount of TP (1?). * "Ticks" also deplete cooldowns by the same amount. * "Clock faces" will all be unified, and it will be easy to see which unit will go next. This may even be highlighted. * Calculations of time can be simplified. The game can easily keep track of which turn it is next, and apply progressTime(25) to progress quickly without having to loop through 25 ticks individually.